


So, Father

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Catholic, Catholic Guilt, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Questioning, Religious Discussion, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vladimir was never really one for faith, he has better things on his mind. Now he finds himself at church looking for guidance about his favourite Catholic boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, Father

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: Forgive Me, Father, For I Have Sinned by Murdork

Vladimir wasn’t expecting to come here, but here he was. With his hands deep into his pockets he looks up to the church in front of him.

“Motherfucker.” He grumbles to himself, looking down to his beat up shoes and the concrete.

He and his brother grew up somewhat religious, it was a concept was soon pushed away the first time his father punched him in the face. One starts to believe the idea of God isn’t real when one is seven and their father is drunk and angry.

He’s seen the concept of Jesus around Moscow, hell, seventy-five percent of the country is Christian Orthodox. He just never could get too devoted into the idea of a higher being, he was too busy with his business to really care and go to church.

He shrugs off any thoughts before he walks up the steps and opens the door to enter. The church is empty, so empty that he can hear the ‘thud’ of the door closing behind him.

It reeks of roses and holy water, a small that he is surprised anyone can withstand. He looks around, seeing all the stain glass, candles, and the giant cross at the alter. 

“I never got why these places were so big. I thought it was all about being without any.” Vladimir remarks to himself, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets.

“Can I help you, sir?” He hears someone ask behind him. 

Turning around he sees a priest holding a cup of coffee, looking curiously at the Russian standing in his church.

“Mass doesn’t start till ten tonight. Is there anything you need?” Father asks before taking a sip from his cup.

“I need to talk. Are you the priest who a man who is blind who comes here often?” Vladimir questions, looking to the aging man.

The priest swallows before responding “That is supposed to be secrecy.”

“I know him, I want to talk to the man who he talks to about moral and all that bullshit.” Vladimir remarks, not wanting to play games with this man, it’s hard enough what he is doing right now.

“I assume you are looking for a confession?” The older man questions.

“Yeah, sure.” Vladimir replies, hoping that it will get him to talk the priest quicker.

“Go to the back and take a left, first booth closest to the wall. I will be right there.” The Priest instructs, gesturing to it with his free hand.

Vladimir nods before following it, soon finding himself in a small booth looking around the cramped space.

He takes a small box out of his pocket, with someone even more important inside of it. He plays with it between his fingers, thinking if he should go through with it or not.

Soon the booth next to him opens the the priest steps in, closing the door behind him.

Vladimir shoves the box back into his pocket before greeting “Hello, father.”

“So you do know something about church then? You do not seem the most religious to me.”

The blonde replies “You can thank Matthew for that. He comes here more often than not.”

The priest sits down on the bench and questions “So, why do you wish to talk about Matt?”

“Will you throw me out if I say anything that does not follow your dogma?” Vladimir questions, slipping on hand back into his pocket.

“I won’t that would go against confession, I’ve heard many things so there is nothing that could surprise me.”

Vladimir smirks “In your dogma it says that a man can’t lie with another man. What if I told you I was lying with Matthew?”

“You are having a same sex relationship with Matt?” The priest questions.

Vladimir nods “Yes we have, for about two years now. I know that it messes with his head, I came here to figure out if he will get kicked out if I propose to him.”

“Well, the church can denounce him depending on which one he goes to. Here in the state of New York, you two can legally get married with no repercussions, the question is once you are married will you two be accepted into the church.”

“I am not much of a religious person, I am more worried for him, he takes this more seriously than I ever would.” Vladimir replies “I do not want him to be kicked out because he married a Russian man.”

“He does come here often, and I do not mind who forms what relationships or who gets married in my church. He will be accepted even if you decide to tag along sometimes. I won’t kick you out and I am pretty sure no one else will.”

“I thought it was all about ‘be gay, but keep it quiet’?” Vladimir remarks.

He knows how their relationship tears Matt up, feeling that having relations with Vladimir will end him up in hell, and all that nonsense.

The priest shrugs “I’ve been doing this for long enough. Times have changed since I become a priest, I’ve been around the world, seen the world, the different cultures and faiths and practices. It’s hard to be a bigot when you remember that the world is so much more larger and diverse, and how could all those people can go to hell just for being different. If Matt comes to church then he will be accepted.” 

“Thank you, I wanted back up just incase he took it the wrong way and had an issue with his faith and everything. It tears him up often.” Vladimir responds before getting up.

“That is Catholic guilt for you. Tell Matt that if he has any issues with his faith when you ask him, I’ll be happy to help.” The priest gets out of the booth and meets up with Vladimir.

“Will you tell him to say yes?” Vladimir questions.

The priest shakes his head “Not necessarily, I will tell him what I told you. Now, I give you blessing that it goes well and good luck.”

Vladimir nods “Thank you, maybe you people of faith are not all bad.” he then walks off and out of the church, the tiny box still in his grasp in his pocket.

Now all he has to do now is figure out how to propose to Matt because a Russian mobster proposing to a blind lawyer is not the simplest thing in the world.


End file.
